sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Welsh National Forest through the South Wales Valleys
Cymraeg isod ‘Trees could breathe life into valleys’ A Welsh National Forest through the South Wales Valleys They say that, two or three hundred years ago, a squirrel could travel from one end of the valleys to the other without putting its feet on the ground. woodlandtrust.presscentre.com We’re never going to get back to that point, but the Woodland Trust strongly believes that planting more native trees and creating more woodland with Welsh trees like oak, ash and rowan, has an awful lot to offer in terms of making the valleys a better place to live, and helping regenerate the local economy. Coed Cadw (the Woodland Trust) has now floated the idea of creating a National Forest Park in the south Wales Valleys, as a way ensuring that the area gains greater benefit from tree planting and woodland, as part of its ‘manifesto’ in advance of the Welsh General Election on 5 May. Angharad Evans, Coed Cadw’s Campaigns Officer says: “The valleys are actually one of Wales’ best kept secrets. The environment has been improved hugely over the past 30 years. There are some wonderful woodland and mountainside within minutes of where people live. But people from outside Wales don’t realise that. We think that designating the area as a National Forest Park would not just improve the area for local people. It could also help attract both visitors and much needed investment.” ‘Greening’ the valleys isn’t anything new, of course. The Welsh Development Agency, the Assembly, the Forestry Commission and most importantly, local communities have been at it for literally decades. If the valleys were designated as a National Forest Park, it would be a signal that this work was going to go on. Just as important, it would help get the message across to people outside the valleys, and outside Wales, that the area has changed for the better. The precise boundaries of a National Forest Park for the South Wales valleys should be defined at the time a National Forest Park was designated, but we imagine it would broadly align with the area of the Heads of the Valleys Initiative and the Western Valleys Strategic Regeneration area. The key point is that trees and woodland has a huge amount to offer everyone in Wales, from improving the quality of the local environment to soaking up CO2 and helping prevent flooding. A National Forest Park could provide educational, social and health benefits as well as creating a buoyant tourist economy in an area of Wales which although close to conurbations and with excellent transport links, currently attracts a relatively small number of visitors. We’re trying to make sure that the next Assembly Government really makes the most of these opportunities. The Trust is stressing that everyone at home can help by emailing their Assembly candidates and asking them what they will do make sure we most the most of our woodlands. You can do this really easily, simply by going to our special election website www.woodlandtrust.org.uk/elections ‘Medr coed dod a bywyd newydd i’r Cymoedd’ Parc Fforest Genedlaethol drwy Gymoedd De Cymru Maen nhw’n dweud, tua dau neu tri chant o flynyddoedd yn ôl, roedd y wiwer yn medru mynd o un ochr y cymoedd i’r ochr arall heb roi ei thraed ar y ddaear. Dy’n ni byth yn mynd i fynd nôl i’r sefyllfa yna, ond mae Coed Cadw yn credu’n gryf bod plannu mwy o goed brodorol a chreu fwy o goetir sy’n cynnwys coed Cymreig megis derwen, onnen a chriafolen yn medru cynnig llawer iawn yn nhermau creu’r cymoedd yn le gwell i fyw, a helpu cynorthwyo adfywio’r economi lleol. Mae Coed Cadw wedi cyflwyno’r syniad o greu Parc Fforest Genedlaethol drwy Gymoedd De Cymru fel ffordd o sicrhau fod yr ardal yn elwa buddiannau mwy o draul plannu coed a choetir yn ei maniffesto cyn Etholiadau Cyffredinol Cymru ar y 5ed o Fai. Dywed Angharad Evans, Swyddog Ymgyrchoedd Coed Cadw: “Mae’r cymoedd yn un o gyfrinachau gorau Cymru. Mae’r amgylchedd yno wedi gwella’n aruthrol dros y 30 mlynedd ddiwethaf. Mae yna nifer fawr o goedlannau a mynyddoedd hardd iawn o fewn munudau i gartrefi pobl. Ond nid yw pobl o du allan i Gymru yn sylweddoli hyn. Rydym ni’n credi fod dynodi’r ardal drwy Gymoedd De Cymru fel Parc Fforest Genedlaethol nid yn unig yn mynd i wella’r ardal i’r pobl lleol, ond gall hefyd denu twristiaeth a buddsoddiad aruthrol i’r ardal.” Mae troi’r Cymoedd yn ‘wyrdd’ ddim yn rhywbeth newydd wrth gwrs. Mae Awdurdod Datblygu Cymru, y Cynulliad, y Comisiwn Coedwigaeth ac yn fwy pwysig, y cymunedau lleol wedi bod wrthi yn llythrennol ers degawdau. Os caiff y cymoedd eu dynodi fel Parc Fforest Genedlaethol, mi fyddai hyn yn arwydd fod y gwaith da yma yn digwydd yno. Yn ogystal, byddai’n helpu trosglwyddo’r neges i bobl o du allan i’r cymoedd, a thu allan i Gymru, fod yr ardal wedi newid, er gwell. Caiff ffin derfynol y Parc Fforest Genedlaethol ar gyfer cymoedd y De eu diffinio ar yr amser pan gaiff ei ddynodi, ond tybiwn yn fras y byddai’n ymochri ag ardal Menter Blaenau’r Cymoedd ar ardal Adfywio Strategol Cymoedd Gorllewinol yn y De. Y prif bwyntiau i’w cofio yw bod coed a choetir yn medru cynnig cant a mil o bethau da i bawb yng Nghymru, o wella safon yr amgylchedd lleol i amsugno CO2 a helpu atal llifogydd. Medr Parc Fforest Genedlaethol darparu buddiannau addysgol, cymdeithasol ac iechyd yn ogystal â chreu economi thwristiaeth mewn ardal o Gymru sydd ddim yn denu nifer enfawr o ymwelwyr ar hyn o bryd, er ei fod yn agos i gysylltiadau cludiant da iawn. Rydym yn ceisio gwneud yn siŵr fod Llywodraeth y Cynulliad nesaf yn gwneud y fwyaf o’r cyfleoedd yma. Mae Coed Cadw yn pwysleisio fod modd i bawr helpu drwy e-bostio eu hymgeiswyr Cynulliad a gofyn iddynt beth maent yn bwriadu eu gwneud i sicrhau ein bod ni’n cael y fwyaf allan o’n coetir. Medr pawb neud hyn yn rhwydd iawn drwy ymweld â’n gwefan etholiadau arbennig www.coedcadw.org.uk/etholiadau References